There are only a few psychiatric disorders in which clinical manifestations of the disorder can be correlated with demonstrable defects in the structure and/or function of the nervous system. Well-known examples of such disorders include Huntington's disease, which can be traced to a mutation in a single gene and in which neurons in the striatum degenerate, and Parkinson's disease, in which dopaminergic neurons in the nigro-striatal pathway degenerate. The vast majority of psychiatric disorders, however, presumably involve subtle and/or undetectable changes, at the cellular and/or molecular levels, in nervous system structure and function. This lack of detectable neurological defects distinguishes "neuropsychiatric" disorders, such as schizophrenia, attention deficit disorders, schizoaffective disorder, bipolar affective disorders, or unipolar affective disorder, from neurological disorders, in which anatomical or biochemical pathologies are manifest. Hence, identification of the causative defects and the neuropathologies of neuropsychiatric disorders are needed in order to enable clinicians to evaluate and prescribe appropriate courses of treatment to cure or ameliorate the symptoms of these disorders.
One of the most prevalent and potentially devastating of neuropsychiatric disorders is bipolar affective disorder (BAD), also known as bipolar mood disorder (BP) or manic-depressive illness, which is characterized by episodes of elevated mood (mania) and depression (Goodwin, et al., 1990, Manic Depressive Illness, Oxford University Press, New York). The most severe and clinically distinctive forms of BAD are BP-I (severe bipolar affective (mood) disorder), which affects 2-3 million people in the United States, and SAD-M (schizoaffective disorder manic type). They are characterized by at least one full episode of mania, with or without episodes of major depression (defined by lowered mood, or depression, with associated disturbances in rhythmic behaviors such as sleeping, eating, and sexual activity). BP-I often co-segregates in families with more etiologically heterogeneous syndromes, such as with a unipolar affective disorder such as unipolar major depressive disorder (MDD), which is a more broadly defined phenotype (Freimer and Reus, 1992, in The Molecular and Genetic Basis of Neurological Disease, Rosenberg, et al., eds., Butterworths, New York, pp. 951-965; McInnes and Freimer, 1995, Curr. Opin. Genet. Develop., 5, 376-381). BP-I and SAD-M are severe mood disorders that are frequently difficult to distinguish from one another on a cross-sectional basis, follow similar clinical courses, and segregate together in family studies (Rosenthal, et al., 1980, Arch. General Psychiat. 37, 804-810; Levinson and Levitt, 1987, Am. J. Psychiat. 144, 415-426; Goodwin, et al., 1990, Manic Depressive Illness, Oxford University Press, New York). Hence, methods for distinguishing neuropsychiatric disorders such as these are needed in order to effectively diagnose and treat afflicted individuals.
Currently, individuals are typically evaluated for BAD using the criteria set forth in the most current version of the American Psychiatric Association's Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). While many drugs have been used to treat individuals diagnosed with BAD, including lithium salts, carbamazepine and valproic acid, none of the currently available drugs are adequate. For example, drug treatments are effective in only approximately 60-70% of individuals diagnosed with BP-I. Moreover, it is currently impossible to predict which drug treatments will be effective in, for example, particular BP-I affected individuals. Commonly, upon diagnosis, affected individuals are prescribed one drug after another until one is found to be effective. Early prescription of an effective drug treatment, therefore, is critical for several reasons, including the avoidance of extremely dangerous manic episodes and the risk of progressive deterioration if effective treatments are not found.
The existence of a genetic component for BAD is strongly supported by segregation analyses and twin studies (Bertelson, et al., 1977, Br. J. Psychiat. 130, 330-351; Freimer and Reus, 1992, in The Molecular and Genetic Basis of Neurological Disease, Rosenberg, et al., eds., Butterworths, New York, pp. 951-965; Pauls, et al., 1992, Arch. Gen. Psychiat. 49, 703-708). Efforts to identify the chromosomal location of genes that might be involved in BP-I, however, have yielded disappointing results in that reports of linkage between BP-I and markers on chromosomes X and 11 could not be independently replicated nor confirmed in the re-analyses of the original pedigrees, indicating that with BAD linkage studies, even extremely high lod scores at a single locus, can be false positives (Baron, et al., 1987, Nature 326, 289-292; Egeland, et al., 1987, Nature 325, 783-787; Kelsoe, et al., 1989, Nature 342, 238-243; Baron, et al., 1993, Nature Genet. 3, 49-55).
Recent investigations have suggested possible localization of BAD genes on chromosomes 18p and 21q, but in both cases the proposed candidate region is not well defined and no unequivocal support exists for either location (Berrettini, et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91, 5918-5921; Murray, et al., 1994, Science 265, 2049-2054; Pauls, et al., 1995, Am. J. Hum. Genet. 57, 636-643; Maier,, et al., 1995, Psych. Res. 59, 7-15; Straub, et al., 1994, Nature Genet. 8, 291-296).
Mapping genes for common diseases believed to be caused by multiple genes, such as BAD, may be complicated by the typically imprecise definition of phenotypes, by etiologic heterogeneity, and by uncertainty about the mode of genetic transmission of the disease trait. With neuropsychiatric disorders there is even greater ambiguity in distinguishing individuals who likely carry an affected genotype from those who are genetically unaffected. For example, one can define an affected phenotype for BAD by including one or more of the broad grouping of diagnostic classifications that constitute the mood disorders: BP-I, SAD-M, MDD, and bipolar affective (mood) disorder with hypomania and major depression (BP-II).
Thus, one of the greatest difficulties facing psychiatric geneticists is uncertainty regarding the validity of phenotype designations, since clinical diagnoses are based solely on clinical observation and subjective reports. Also, with complex traits such as neuropsychiatric disorders, it is difficult to genetically map the trait-causing genes because: (1) neuropsychiatric disorder phenotypes do not exhibit classic Mendelian recessive or dominant inheritance patterns attributable to a single genetic locus, (2) there may be incomplete penetrance, i.e., individuals who inherit a predisposing allele may not manifest disease; (3) a phenocopy phenomenon may occur, i.e., individuals who do not inherit a. predisposing allele may nevertheless develop disease due to environmental or random causes; (4) genetic heterogeneity may exist, in which case mutations in any one of several genes may result in identical phenotypes.
Despite these difficulties, however, identification of the chromosomal location, sequence and function of genes and gene products responsible for causing neuropsychiatric disorders such as bipolar affective disorders is of great importance for genetic counseling, diagnosis and treatment of individuals in affected families.